L'ex numéro XIII
by BakaOniisan
Summary: Lors d'une mission stupide consistant en nettoyer le grenier du château, Roxas et Xion trouvent un vieil album de l'Organisation. Là, ils y trouvent les photographies des membres, mais aussi d'un homme qu'ils ne connaissent pas qui semblerait être l'ancien numéro XIII. Son nom ? Mexhor. Venez découvrir son histoire... -Relu et corrigé par bakasama1428-
1. Souvenirs

Titre: L'ex numéro XIII  
Fandom: Kingdom Heart  
Disclaimer: Seul Mexhor m'appartient, le reste est à Tetsuya Nomura.  
Genre : Humour/Aventure  
Rating : T (juste au cas où, pour les jurons.)

Bonjour !

Ceci est ma deuxième GRANDE fic. Je l'ai imaginée en me demandant pourquoi l'Organisation XIII s'appelait ainsi avant même l'arrivée de Roxas ? J'ai donc pensé qu'il y avait un autre membre avant Roxas. J'ai donc inventé son histoire. La voici…

Merci bakasama1428, the frangine, pour sa correction... (bakasama : NIARK. I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE.) Herm.-_-"

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs…_**

Au grenier du château de la célèbre Organisation XIII, le numéro XIII râla pour la XIII° fois :

« -Maudit Saïx ! Pourquoi doit-il m'envoyer en mission ici ?

-C'est pas si grave, au moins on est ensemble non ? dit une petite voix derrière Roxas pour le calmer.

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à la brune qui enlevait la poussière d'une boîte. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du blondinet.

-Xion… T'as raison, c'est super mais… Pourquoi notre mission consiste en nettoyer le grenier du maudit château ?! Hein ? POURQUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait à la fin ?

-Calme-toi, finissons vite le travail ici pour rejoindre Axel à la cité du Crépuscule.

-Ok… » grommela le râleur.

Après quelques minutes de ménage, nos héros s'apprêtaient de sortir de la salle, jusqu'à ce que Roxas ne trébuche et se cogne sur une armoire, faisant tomber une boîte qui s'ouvrit lors de l'impact avec le sol et accessoirement déversa son continu autour du blond. Ce dernier râla une nouvelle fois et s'empressa de tout ramasser jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un « album photo familial de l'Organisation XIII ».

« -Xion, viens voir ! appela Roxas, tenant l'épais album, poussiéreux, dans ses mains.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde !

Xion s'approcha à quatre pattes pour rejoindre son ami. Celui-ci était en train de frotter la couverture avec sa manche.

-Un album photo de l'Organisation ? Il date de quand ?

-Voyons voir… commença-t-il, cherchant une indication sur l'ouvrage. De deux ans. Tu veux jeter un coup d'œil ? ajouta l'élu de la Keyblade.

-Pourquoi pas ? J'aimerais voir à quoi ressemblait Axel il y a deux ans., répondit la brune.

-Et les autres ?! Je veux voir ! Ouvrons-le tout de suite ! »

Sur ces mots, le blond, bien enthousiaste, ouvrit l'album pour voir des photos de leurs camarades… qui étaient identiques qu'à présent.

«-Ooooh ! soupira d'un ton déçu le numéro XIV.

-Ils n'ont pas changé, regarde : Marluxia et Larxene sont toujours copains, Saïx est toujours chiant et Demyx toujours flemmard.

-C'est vrai ! Hihi ! rigola Xion. Oh ?

Xion s'approcha du bouquin pour y voir de plus près, l'air intrigué.

-Y'a un problème ? demanda le blond.

-C'est qui lui ? Désigna la deuxième élue de la Keyblade en pointant du doigt une personne aux cheveux verts, aux yeux gris et à la petite barbichette de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

-C'est vrai, je ne l'ai jamais vu… » remarqua Roxas.

Ils réfléchirent quelques secondes avant que Xion ne rappelle au numéro XIII qu'ils devaient aller voir Axel pour manger des glaces à l'eau de mer. Roxas remit la boîte à sa place et emporta l'album avec lui.

Au clocher de la cité du Crépuscule, nos trois amis parlèrent et rigolèrent de leur discussion jusqu'à ce que le rouquin aux épis ne remarque l'album posé derrière Roxas. Il lui demanda ce que c'était. Le simili expliqua alors que ça lui était tombé dessus lors de sa mission au grenier. Il lui tendit l'objet et lorsque les yeux du numéro VIII se posèrent sur l'ouvrage, son visage s'assombrit un peu et un sourire triste et nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il feuilleta les pages tandis que ses deux jeunes compagnons le fixaient, Axel chuchota un : « Il l'a vraiment fait ce fou. » Xion lui demanda s'il connaissait l'inconnu qui apparaissait sur certaines photos.

« -C'était le numéro XIII, répondit le roux.

-Hein ? Mais c'est moi le numéro XIII, s'exclama Roxas.

-Il l'était avant toi…

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-il-devenu ? demanda la brune.

-Il est mort, ou plutôt « disparu » vu qu'on n'existe pas vraiment…

-Ah… Il s'appelait comment ? questionnèrent les deux plus jeunes à l'unisson.

-Il s'appelait Mexhor, souffla Axel.

-Mexhor… répéta le blond, il était comment ?

-Très sympa ! Mais il était plus proche avec Larxene et Marluxia.

-Avec eux ? »

Le numéro VIII leur conseilla d'aller les voir quand ils rentreraient au QG s'ils voulaient en savoir plus sur lui. Une fois rentrés, Roxas et Xion demandèrent où se trouvaient les numéros XI et XII à certains membres qui passaient dans les couloirs. Vexen leur informa sur leur situation à la bibliothèque. Certains des membres interpellés interrogèrent à leur tour les deux plus jeunes sur leur soudaine curiosité, La Clé du Destin leur montra l'album photo. Quelques uns eurent un sourire (à savoir Demyx, Luxord et Xigbar). Nos deux héros allèrent à la bibliothèque où se trouvaient Zexion qui lisait son bouquin dans un coin, et les deux recherchés qui discutaient de « complot » et « Coup d'Etat » mais c'était sans importance.

« -Euh, excusez-moi ? s'excusa la petite brune.

Les deux futurs traîtres se retournèrent, laissant leur discussion de côté.

-Qu'est c'tu veux ? lâcha Larxene, très fâchée comme d'habitude.

-Euh, on a trouvé ça, dit Roxas en leur tendant l'album de Mexhor.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut nous f -» commença la blonde.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le titre, elle prit l'album, feuilleta les pages avec Marluxia à ses côtés et on aurait juré que leurs visages exprimaient de la tristesse et une certaine mélancolie.

« -La vache il l'a vraiment fait, souffla L'Assassin Sublime.

-Axel nous a dit que vous connaissiez l'ancien numéro XIII qui s'appelait Mexhor, se risqua doucement Xion.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'on était potes tous les trois... dit La Nymphe Furieuse. Putain ! Je ne pensais pas le revoir ! »

Une larme glissa sur la joue de l'homme aux cheveux roses. La blonde se moqua de lui l'insultant de fillette, alors qu'une goutte salée s'était aussi échappée de son oeil. Il n'y avait pas photo : leur ancien ami leur manquait.

« -Et sinon, à part ça, que vouliez-vous ? dit Marluxia.

- On aimerait en savoir plus sur lui, répondirent les deux jeunes.

-Je crois qu'on peut vous parler de lui, d'ailleurs c'est pas comme si ça déjouait nos plans.

-Quels plans ? demanda Roxas.

-Nos plans », répondit Larxene, frustrée de devoir répéter ce que venait de dire son compagnon.

Les quatre membres commencèrent à discuter à propos de L'ex-Numéro XIII : Mexhor...

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? Dans le prochain chapitre commencera l'histoire de Mexhor. Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à suivre cette fic.

A bientôt ! (bakasama : SUIVEZ C'TE FIC THE CHARACTER IS EPIC.) Ta gueule, baka.


	2. Le numéro XIII

Titre: L'ex numéro XIII

Fandom: Kingdom Heart

Disclaimer: Seul Mexhor m'appartient, le reste est à Tetsuya Nomura.

Genre : Humour/Aventure

Rating : T (juste au cas où, pour les jurons.)

Salut tout le monde !

Avant de commencer l'histoire de Mexhor, je dois vous prévenir que ce héros n'ira pas beaucoup dans les mondes issus des jeux Kingdom Heart. A la place, il ira dans des mondes issus de mangas comme Padora Heart ou Baka to test, issus d'autres jeux comme Slender ou Métal Gear Solid, et issus d'autres stuff comme Vocaloid ou My Litte Pony FIM… A part ça, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Le numéro XIII**_

* * *

xXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx PdV Mexhor XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

Ma vie en tant que Simili… Commença ainsi :

« -Tu vois cette barre verte en bas à droite de l'écran ? Bah c'est ta vie, si elle se vide : t'es mort ! Trololol !

Je restai perplexe face à cette remarque.

-Et tu vois cette barre bleue ? Eh bah c'est ta magie ! Si elle est à zéro, tu pourras plus l'utiliser. Logique ! Car tout le monde le sait, la logique… C'est magique ! Ahaha, tu m'suis ? Magique, logique !

- …Quoi ?

J'eus soudainement envie de me frapper le visage.

Tout à coup, tout s'illumina autour de moi. Je me retrouvai dans une forêt. Je ne me souvenais que de la vision d'une petite créature noire aux yeux jaunes fonçant sur moi. Je lançai un regard aux alentours : une sorte de portail obscur apparut devant moi et un homme encapuchonné vêtu de noir en sortit. Il s'approcha, je pus voir des yeux d'une couleur orangée. Il me demanda :

- Quel est ton nom ?

Mon nom… ?

- J'm'appelle…

Je vis alors les lettres de mon nom flotter dans les airs. L'inconnu tendit une main vers mon nom décomposé et les lettres se mirent à tourbillonner. Tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Il reprit la parole :

- Voici ton nouveau nom.

Mexhor. Drôle de nom.

- Viens avec moi. Une nouvelle vie t'attend. Une vie en tant que membre de l'Organisation.

L'Organisation ? De quoi ? D'attardés ? Ma mère m'avait toujours appelé comme ça… Je penchai la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Mais avant, enfile-moi ça.

En me disant ça, il me lança à la figure un long manteau noir similaire à celui qu'il portait. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et je le mis rapidement sur mon dos, suivant l'homme qui s'avançait vers le portail.

xXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx Fin PdV Mexhor XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

* * *

Au château de l'Illusiocitadelle, une voix les haut-parleurs fit passer un message aux autres membres. C'était celle de Saïx.

- Oyé oyé, très chers citoye… Attends une seconde, c'est pas ça.

On entendit des bruits de papiers, un juron, comme s'il fouillait dans ses dossiers pour trouver le bon script…

- Ah, voilà. Hum, le supérieur nous donne rendez-vous dans la salle principale… Dans deux minutes.

Des plaintes s'élevèrent dans le bâtiment. Certains disaient qu'ils devaient finir leur morceau de musique ou leur bouffe, d'autres envoyaient simplement des grossièretés à tout va. Du genre « Oh putain, fait chier sa mère le m'sieur X, bor- » ça ira comme ça.  
Comme prévu, tous se téléportèrent sur leur siège. Xemnas était déjà assis sur son trône, le plus élevé. Quant à Mexhor, il était en tailleur, par terre, se tenant les chevilles d'un air d'imbécile heureux et se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Après avoir vu le nouveau, des murmures se répandirent dans la salle, mais quand le Supérieur ouvrit la bouche, ils cessèrent immédiatement.

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour notre Organisation, qui prendra le nom d'Organisation XIII. Nous accueillons un nouveau membre, dit-il en ouvrant la main vers l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Mexhor se leva, prenant un air un peu sérieux à cause des regards pesants posés sur lui. A vrai dire, son apparence n'était pas commune, malgré les drôles de têtes de certains membres. Il avait les cheveux verts, lâchés, en bataille, lui arrivant en dessous des épaules. Une barbichette de cette même couleur ornait son menton et ses yeux gris étaient dénués d'expression en cet instant, alors qu'il n'y a même pas trente secondes ils étaient pleins d'étoiles à la vue de la grande salle.

- Il s'appelle Mexhor. Le numéro XIII. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites…

L'interpellé sembla revenir à la réalité, secouant la tête et prenant un air surpris.

- Hein ? De quoi ? Mais… Mais j'les connais pas encore ! Présentations mon cul oui ! s'énerva-t-il.

Xemnas l'ignora et haussa le ton, pour couvrir la voix de celui qu'il qualifiait mentalement de « p'tit con» :

- A la salle d'entraînement. Maintenant.

Tout le monde se téléporta, hormis Mexhor qui recommença à se plaindre.

- Eh mais j'sais pas comment faire ça moi !

Saïx apparut derrière lui et le prit par la capuche.

- Le Supérieur t'attend. En avant, numéro XIII.

- Tu peux m'appeler Mexhor, t'sais !

- Rien à foutre.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle d'entraînement : une grande arène avec des gradins où se trouvaient dix des membres. Xemnas était au centre, attendant patiemment les numéros VII et XIII. Ils s'approchèrent, le Devin Lunaire se téléporta sur les sièges et le boss adressa la parole au nouveau.

- Il est temps de te trouver une arme.

- Une arme ?

- Tu devras accomplir diverses missions pour rester parmi nous.

- Et en quoi consistent ces missions ?

- Collecter des cœurs.

Aussitôt des images de cœurs humains s'imposèrent à Mexhor, qui prit une mine dégoûtée en frissonnant. Il s'exclama :

- Vous vous foutez de moi !

- Les cœurs se trouveront dans des créatures nommées « Sans-cœurs ».

- C'est…paradoxal, 'savez ?

- Tais-toi. Choisis ton élément et ton arme.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui : la salle était vide.

- Et euh d'où j'suis censé sortir ça ?

- Cherche au plus profond de toi. Quel est l'élément qui pourrait te convenir ?

Il prit une mine émerveillée et leva un doigt triomphal dans les airs.

- LE FEU !

- Ahaha désolé, déjà pris ! rit un rouquin dans les gradins.

- Eh merde. Bon ben j'imagine que les fondamentaux, l'eau, l'air, la gravité, tout ça… C'est déjà pris ?

- Yep.

Il réfléchit un instant, gratouillant sa barbichette. Se creusant les méninges pour trouver quelque chose d'original qui ne serait pas déjà choisi, il finit par trouver et proposa :

- Le métal ?

Xemnas lui affirma que cet élément était libre. Ils décidèrent donc de l'attribuer à Mexhor. Il dut à présent choisir une arme. Cette fois-ci, l'arme appropriée lui vint instinctivement. Un fouet à trois branches métalliques, aux bouts ornés de pointes comme celles des flèches, se matérialisa dans sa main. Il le contempla avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Bien. Maintenant, je vais voir ta technique de combat et je t'attribuerai un surnom.

Sur ces mots, le Supérieur fit apparaître cinq ombres qui se jetèrent immédiatement sur le numéro XIII. Il donna un premier coup de fouet qui fit valser les cinq sans-cœurs. Il rallongea deux des branches pour transpercer deux des ombres en criant « Poule ! », ce qui fit rire Xigbar qui savait que cela se ralliait à la technique de tir aérienne : une personne lance un objet après que le tireur ait crié « poule », et ledit tireur détruit l'objet en plein vol. Mexhor sauta, donna un autre coup de fouet aux trois derniers et les attrapa le semblant de gorge qu'ils avaient avec chaque branche. Il serra l'emprise petit à petit. Des murmures se répandirent dans le public : « Ouh, vicieux… » « Ouch, ça doit faire mal ! » ou encore « … »

Le combat dura quelques secondes. Xemnas interpella l'homme aux cheveux verts en faisant disparaître les sans-cœurs torturés.

- Eh ! Mais j'avais pas fini ! S'vous plaît, boss, faites-les réapparaître !

Le Supérieur ignora sa remarque et continua :

-Tu as une technique intéressante, cruelle et rapide. Ta façon de combattre nous sera très utile pour remplir notre objectif.

Mexhor ne comprenait pas tout ce que son patron lui disait, il se contentait de répéter des « hmhm ». L'argenté se retourna vers les gradins et éleva sa voix pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :

-Je vous (re)présente le numéro XIII, Mexhor, Le Fouetteur Vicieux.

-KWEUHA ?! s'indigna le numéro XIII.

Après avoir entendu le nouveau surnom de leur camarade, certains membres commencèrent à rire. Mexhor, lui, grognait silencieusement.

-Maintenant, on va à la salle d'attente, où tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance avec le reste des membres. Tu as certainement dû le remarquer mais je suis le numéro I, Xemnas, Le Supérieur. Maintenant je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail.

-Ok, à plus boss !

* * *

Plus tard, dans la salle d'attente, les membres faisaient la queue par ordre croissant pour rencontrer le nouveau. Certains discutaient entre eux, s'envoyaient des blagues ou tout simplement analysaient de loin le nouveau. Xigbar commença :

-Numéro II, Xigbar, L'Archet, mon élément est la gravité. Tu m'as l'air sympa, j'ai hâte de pouvoir aller en mission avec toi !

-Moi aussi, fit le numéro XIII avec un air enthousiaste.

Le numéro II sourit et laissa la place au suivant, un homme de grande taille et aux dreadlocks aussi noirs que le manteau que portaient tous les autres.

-Numéro III, Xaldin, La Lance tourbillonnante. Elément : air…

-Ok…

L'homme s'en alla pour faire place à un blond aux cheveux longs et doté d'une tronche de babouin.

-Numéro IV, Vexen, Le Savant Glacial, mon élément est-

-La glace, coupa Mexhor d'un air blasé.

-Exact, c'est surement le surnom qui a dû te donner une piste. Peu importe, en plus des missions, je suis aussi le Docteur qui se chargera de te soigner après chaque mission, répondit Vexen.

« _Il a une tronche de macaque, j'ai envie de lui donner des cacahouètes ! » _pensa le Fouetteur Vicieux

Le savant s'en alla. Un grand colosse brun s'approcha, se tenant à sa place à présent. « _Putain ! C'est un géant ! »_

-Numéro V, Lexaeus, Le Héros Silencieux, mon élément est la roche.

-Ah d'accord. T'es vraiment si silencieux ?

Un ange passa. Lexaeus resta de marbre face à l'expression changeante de Mexhor. Celui-ci le dévisageait, en l'attente d'une réponse, avant de prendre un air surpris puis déçu puis amusé puis… Juste ennuyé.

-Ooooookay…

Lexaeus quitta la salle et un gringalet au look emo prit sa place.

-Numéro VI, Zexion, Le Conspirateur Ténébreux.

-Et ton élément ?

-l'illusion, dit une voix derrière l'homme aux cheveux verts.

-Oh PUTAIN ! TROP COOL ! cria Mexhor. T'étais là et maintenant t'es là !

Le conspirateur laissa la place au suivant, à savoir LUI :

-Numéro VII, Saïx, Le Devin Lunaire, mon élément est la Lune.

-C'est un élément ça ?

-Je serai celui qui vous donnera vos missions.

-Et toi ? Tu ne fais pas de missions comme les autres ? T'es flemmard, c'est ça !?

-Je ne répondrai pas à ça.

Saïx se plaça au centre de la salle et commença à donner les missions à ceux qui s'étaient déjà présentés à Mexhor. Au suivant !

-Numéro VIII, Axel, Rafale de Flammes Dansantes, et mon élément est le feu ! C'est bon c'est retenu ? J'espère qu'on aura des missions où on fera équipe !

-Retenu ! Ca fait quoi de contrôler le feu ? demanda le Fouetteur d'un air curieux.

-C'est génial, et toi avec le métal ?

-J'sais pas, pas encore essayé, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ok ! Bon bah, à plus ! dit Axel en s'avançant vers le gars aux cheveux bleus.

Maintenant, c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair avec un sitar qui se présenta, un grand sourire un peu idiot aux lèvres. Il tendit la main, main que Mexhor serra après une hésitation.

-Je suis le numéro IX, Demyx, La Mélopée Nocturne, mon élément c'est l'eau ! J'espère qu'on deviendra potes !

-Bien sûr ! sourit le numéro XIII « _Il a une tête à claque, je veux frapper cette tête !_ »

Le numéro IX alla s'assoir sur le canapé et commença à jouer de son instrument. Un homme au crâne presque rasé de chevelure blonde s'avança, ayant un air assez sympathique. Cet homme avait d'ailleurs aussi une barbe blonde.

-Numéro X, Luxord, Le Joueur du Destin, mon élément est le Temps, et aussi la Chance.

-Cool ! s'exclama le nouveau.

-D'ailleurs quand t'auras fini avec ta première mission, viens me voir ici, on jouera au poker.

Mexhor resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Il revint sur terre et fronça les sourcils.

-T'es sûr ? J'suis bon à ça tu sais ?

-La Chance est toujours avec moi.

Sur ces mots il prit sa mission et s'en alla. Un homme se planta devant le Fouetteur « _ça manque de nanas, ici…_ » Ce membre ressemblait un peu à une fille à cause de ses long cheveux roses et sa tête d'efféminé.

-Numéro XI, Marluxia, L'Assassin Sublime, mon élément est la flore.

-Ton élément est la fleur, mais t'es un assassin ?

-Je me bats avec une faux géante.

-Ah ok.

Marluxia alla voir Saïx et interpella aussitôt Mexhor

-Je serai ton prof pour ta première mission.

-Okay…

C'était au tour de la jeune femme blonde aux antennes « _Ah ! Enfin une fille ! Elle n'a pas l'air contente…_ »

-Numéro XII, Larxene, La Nymphe Furieuse, mon élément est la foudre, lâcha la blonde d'un ton ennuyé.

-Pourquoi « Nymphe furieuse » ? demanda innocemment le numéro XIII.

-QUOI ! JE SUIS PAS JOLIE POUR TOI C'EST CA !? gueula-t-elle d'un coup, serrant les poings et se penchant vers lui d'un air menaçant.

-Si si si, t'es très jolie, canon même ! Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi « furi- ». Ah ok, j'ai compris maintenant.

-Fais gaffe, toi ! menaça Larxene.

Sur ce, elle prit sa mission et s'en alla. Saïx ordonna à Mexhor de rejoindre son nouveau professeur pour sa toute première mission.

C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pur toi, Mexhor, Le Fouetteur Vicieux.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère ! Si vous avez des conseils pour la suite n'hésitez pas. Laissez des reviews et donnez-moi vos avis !

(bakasama : Han, j'suis même pas intervenue. Il me fallait au moins une apparition. *danse la macarena* Je suis làààà !) …*la fait sortir et ferme la porte*


End file.
